ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Geti186/Monthly Character Competition (August)
Welcome back to the Inter-WIki Monthly Character Competition! The previous competition was won by Natch, and had many awesome characters competing for the prize! I have since gotten the approval from DrAssassin and Kuzon, to host this competition on both wikis! Hopefully this will go a long way in boosting relations! As well as providing incentive for everyone to give their all in creating characters! The deadline for signing up characters is 26 August 2013. Megaman X (User:OVER-9000) A powerful Reploid, Megaman X is a powerful Android. Pros 1) Simple description and explanation for abilities. 2) Unique (In the manner of describing abilities) 3) Special systems (Armours, chips and the like, unlike regular DBZ Androids) 4) Nice pictures 5) Good variability in terms of armour 7) Concise and condensed, yet detailed enough 8) Not entirely overpowered 9) Keeps close to desired character concept Cons 1) Could have granted each armour more individuality and special advantages Cucamba (User:Fangirl4545) Generic Saiyan Warrior Pros 1) Cool picture 2) Relatively unique personality 3) Good attempt by the author to tie in canon with her Fanon. Cons 1) Lacking in detail 2) Lack of unique abilities 3) Little Content Samehada (User:Samehada Sword) A highly advanced biological being. Contains unique abilities Pros 1) Ties in biology with his character 2) Unique and wide myriad of abilities which his character can use 3) Special skills 4) Awesome pets 5) Nice attempt at strength classification 6) Elemental Fox - Nice pic and abilities chosen 7) Ties in well with Character Concept Cons 1) Simple backstory 2) Grammar 3) No real explanation for different powers 4) Lack of "flow" when writing the character w:c:lookout:Masa (User:Jadenyuki93) A powerful Super Konat, Masa is the last of his kind. Pros 1) Nice background (Last of his kind, betrayer) 2) Present in many Sagas (Masa's perspective) 3) Relatively unique abilities 4) Cool choice of weapons 5) Good picture Cons 1) Age - very young 2) Multiple boring abilities 3) No real explanation on the source of his transformations, or how he has apparently mastered his races' strongest abilities Leogian (User:Leogian4511) A powerful Angel-Saiyan Hybrid Pros 1) Different Forms 2) Unique transformations 3) Nice set of abilities 4) Simple Cons 1) No real work done in expanding upon his background 2) Lack of reasoning as to how Leogian has attained so many powerful transformations. 3) Bland abilities Kato Senshi (User:Goten66) The Prince of Metalan, empire of Metians. Pros 1) Unique backstory 2) "Unique" Personality 3) Recognition that Spiritual Energy isn't always easily channeled 4) Machine Control. 'Nuff said Cons 1) Literally a blend of abilities with little correlation 2) Several Overpowered abilities with no stated weaknesses (Healing Bane, Gravity, Noble Phantasm) 3) No real reason as to how this abilities came about, and contradicts the context of his chosen "theme" 4) "Lifting Entire Planets" 5) Not expansive enough Topazo (User:Maroyasha) A Powerful Warrior in the T-Fighters. Pros 1) Many arcs and stories, which are concise 2) Awesome Pet 3) Many pictures 4) "Cliched" abilities 5) Character Concept is adhered to Cons 1) Too many transformations 2) Too little unique abilities Category:Blog posts